Last hope series
by Megacyborg
Summary: I've had some problems with FF.net, 2 chapters so far.
1. Lord's arrival

  
  
  
  
Last hope chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
"What a wonderful day! A brisk day with no clouds and a big yellow sun shining on the castle." Peach said to nobody in particular. "I wish all days were all like this." she exclaimed as she took in a breath of air.  
She smelt wonderful scents: flowers,cakes being baked in toad town, burning metal, fresh air-wait a second! Burning metal! Peach looked up in the sky, a star of some sort was over toad town, but stars only came out at night. This was very strange.She gasped as the star started to whirl around Toad town's main square like a buzzard.  
The star suddenly fell out of the sky, it dived down faster than a shooting star. Panic was travelling around Toad town, the sight of the object was enough to make a boo scream in fright. Peach called on Mario over the mushroom com.  
"MARIO! THE TOWN IS UNDER ATTACK, HELP!" peach screamed over the intercom. The answering mushroom answered: The mario bros. cannot come to the phone right now, leave a message after the theme song, and they will try to contact you later.  
Peach waiting until the theme song ended and gave her message. Unfortunately, Mario wouldnt pick up the mushroom phone.   
  
MEANWHILE.........  
  
  
"Its a me Mario!" boomed out Mario's alarm clock. Mario opened up his eyes and groggily got up. 9:00 read the fire flower alarm clock. "I think I'll sleep in today....OOOOWWWWWWWWWW!" As soon as Mario mentioned sleep in, the fire flower burned him. "FINE I'LL WAKE UP!" Mario rubbed his butt wound. "Might as well make breakfast." Mario headed for the kitchen, Mario had payed a lot to get his house renovated, his kitchen was much bigger, and his living room was filled with pillows and a T.V. It was paradise.  
  
"Mario! Get a better alarm clock! This one is to noisy!" Luigi screamed. "It's okay Luigi, it wont ring anymore, you dont need to wake up." Mario replied.  
"Good, I think I'll sleep in now.......OOOWWWWWWW!" Luigi shrieked. Mario snickered as he started frying a cheep-cheep-bird egg on the frying pan.  
  
Luigi came downstairs to the living room with a bandage on his butt. He was grumbling about dead flower meat. Luigi slumped himself on the couch and turned on the T.V.  
  
NEWS REPORT  
We are here live at toadtown, watching the 8th wonder of the world, a shooting star in the day time! This is a hard core report not to mention a money making one hehehehe....um er.... anyways, this star has a stench of burning metal and everyone needs the help of our favoured heros, MARIO AND LUIGI. Hurry Mario bros., the star is just about to hit toadtown!  
  
"Mario, Toadtown is in trouble! We gotta get there!" Mario was already out the door on the word "trouble".  
  
  
'Mario, where are you?' Peach thought to herself. The specialist team had figured out this was no star, it was something living. "Princess........the creature ha...... has lande......landed in town square........." the intercom went dead, 'that must of been one of the bravest toads in toadtown, taking on an unknown enemy.' thought Peach, she waited until more results came.  
  
  
Mario and Luigi were running like mad toward Toad town, they ran like they never ran before.  
"Boss should we attack?" a tiny voice asked. "Wouldnt hurt, go ahead" answered a louder voice. Mario and Luigi were almost at the Toadtown gate, they couldnt take the pipe because it was broken. " Halt! Who goes there?" boomed out a VERY LOUD VOICE. "We are the Mario bros., we have come to help the town in their moment of peril!" announced Luigi. "I AM THE GUARIDAN OF THE GATE! YOU MAY NOT PASS." The voice answered back. Luigi and the voice were now quarreling with eachother. Mario had gone all suspicious about the voice, since when does Toad town have a guardian besides the Mario bros.?  
Mario followed the sound, he crept through the bushes and found the source. A single pink fur ball was standing on a crate behind a tree, using a mega phone to raise his tone, he out toned luigi. Mario crept up behing the aqua fuzzy(Made it up) and kicked it. It tumbled over and ran away.  
  
In 2 seconds, a whole swarm of aqua fuzzies were attacking. They had puny arms and legs and they had no mouths, they had cute eyes too. mario was pushed out from behing the tree as the swarm created a tidal wave of water. Mario and Luigi couldn't use their fire against these guys.'  
Luigi and Mario took a fighting stance, " Mario slammed himself against the wave. It turned back and fell upon the Fuzzies. Luigi tried to body slam the wave of fuzzies but they grabbed him and threw him against Mario. There were 40 fuzzies, 20 took on Mario, 20 took on Luigi.  
Mario climbed up a tree and started kicking it, apples came down and destroyed a number of fuzzies. Mario aimed a fireball at the trunk of the tree and it burned away the trunk. The tree fell over and smashed more fuzzies. Mario now faced 4 more. They skipped around him while shooting bubbles at him. Mario couldnt get hold of the fast moving fuzzies. Mario saw the item bag on the ground and he made a mad dive for it, the bag rolled over and a snow man doll rolled out. Mario picked it up and pressed it's hat. The doll turned super sized and squished the 4 fuzzies.  
  
Luigi was being thrown around like a ball, he needed something that would help him, he saw the item bag turned over,a bobomb was on the ground. 'PERFECT' thought Luigi, he grabbed onto it while being thrown around. Luigi opened the bobomb doll's hatch and pressed a button. A timer ticked on the bobomb, the fuzzies started playing a game of hot patato with the bobomb. Mario jumped over the fuzzies and grabbed Luigi's hand, Luigi and Mario had landed on the ground right before the bobomb exploded. Some of the fuzzies survived the impact. Mario and Luigi finished off the survivors and took a quick rest.  
  
"Nice job brothers, you have defeated my men, now you must face me........." the body of the voice was huge and pink. it had big arms and legs. Luigi and Mario both headbutted the fuzzy leader. he made a water shield and blocked the attacks. "HAHAHA" he cackled, a jet of water extracted from his hand. Luigi was hit by the blast and got knocked back into a tree, Mario was kicked into the dirt. "I GIVE NO MERCY!" the fuzzy leader cackled.  
  
  
'I am getting closer to my worthy opponent, I can feel it.' the creature thought. He was standing in main square, Toads were staring at him. One toad ran up to the creature "When Mario gets here, you'll be sorry you ever came here!"  
"Really?"  
"Of course!"  
" Tell me more about this, Mario fellow small one."  
"IM NOT SMALL! Anyways, Mario has fought countless battles, crossed deadly terrain, and made friends with even the toughest people. he'll have no problem with you."  
"Very well, let me see this Mario fellow and I will let you all live."  
"Why should he see you?" you're just some cool guy wannabe." the toad fumed  
"I'm a wannabe hey? You wanna se my true form?"  
Right now, the creature looked like a yellow outline of a knight with sunglasses, a blinding light filled toad town and the knight disappeared. But in his place, stood a short figure with a suit of armor made of silver, he also had a visor over his face. "I am lord Quantum, the lord of hell and nightmares, obey me and I will spare you all." he laughed. The Toads were in panic except for the Toad beside Quantum. "So what? he can change his costume very quickly, big deal." the toad shrugged.  
  
Quantum kept his cool. "I will demonstrate my power over you all...". Quantum pointed his hand at the main squae fountain. The fountain was demolished in a nano second. "I will now show you a petit dose of my power. The other finger was pointed at the castle. A flaming ball of metal that was as big as the castle got shot out of the hand, the ball was headed for the castle. "WE'RE ALL DOOMED!!!!" shrieked Minh T; one of the most delicate tempered toads in toad town. But what happened to Luigi and Mario?  
  
  
Mario could here the distant pleas for help in Toad town, but the Fuzzy leader blocked the gate. "Move or you'll be sorry hair ball." threatened Mario.  
"Ha, you think a plumber that uses snowmen to kill his enemys can stop me? I pity your weakness Mario." The fuzzy leader wasn't showing any fear, his orders were clear: Let anybody who tries to come, live. And the fuzzy leader wasn't about to let 2 plumbers get in his way.  
Luigi had a sharp pain in his back, his head was throbbing and the Town was in peril. Luigi watched as Mario picked up a fire flower. "Mario! Don't do it! You are just wasting our supplies!" But it was too late, Mario activated the flower and the huge Fuzzy reflected every single flame. But Mario wasn't going to give up, he used all the fire flowers in the item bag. The fuzzy leader couldn't block all the flames so he made a water wall to cover himself.  
  
Mario saw his chance, he took out a thunder rage box and opened it, Mario now was protected by a field of lightning. He rushed at the water wall and tackled it. The conducted electricity plus the smashing water and the force of the tackle had made the Fuzzy leader retreat into the forest.  
  
Mario and Luigi found out that the gate was locked, "Alright Luigi, on the count of three...one....two.....THREE!" Mario and Luigi rammed the door with their shoulders. "Again Luigi! one....... two.......THREE!" they both used their backs too this time.  
  
Quantum heard the banging on the gate of Toad town. "No good aqua fuzzies.........." he muttered. His finger steered away from the castle thus making the flaming ball move away too. Quantum's finger pointed at the Toad Town Gate.  
  
"Alright Luigi, one more should do it......One......two....THREE!" they tackled the gate and it broke down. When the dust settled, the Mario bros. cam face to face with a flaming ball. The ball knocked them out in one big POW!. The ball continued to move on, it crashed into Mario and Luigis perfect house. The house blew to smithereens.  
  
  
Quantum was dissapointed. "ISN'T THERE ANYONE HERE BRAVE ENOUGH TO FACE ME." he screamed. Silence befell Toad town, all except 1 voice answered, "Me".  
"Who said that?" Quantum scanned the area.  
"It was I, the dojo master, my subjects wish to battle you one by one to the finish." the dojo master and 4 others entered the circle of toads.  
"So? You wish to battle me?"  
The 4 subjects nodded.  
"I will face you first." one of the four challenged.  
"What have we here? a turtle with a spike on his shell? HAHAHAHA" he cackled, "Very well then, I except your challenge....er-...what's your name?"  
"Call me Chan."  
  
"Whats going on? Oh my gosh! Chan is facing thae stranger!" Peach yelled as she looked through a pair of binoculars. Peach was very fond of the harsh but also gentle spiked turtle. She remembered the first time they met, it was as if it were yesterday:  
  
  
Flash back: It was a wonderful party, guests from everywhere were at the castle enjoying themselves. Everyone was having a great time except for one, a small spike turtle named Chan. He was named after his father the greatest martial art's turtle ever.  
Unfortunately, Bowser's henchmen, the Koopa bros. had beat chan in a four vs. one battle. Chan had never knew his great father. Only heard about him since the master dojo had once trained the great fighter. Chan was inspired, so he trained at the dojo too. Wanted to be as great as his father was his destiny no doubt.  
  
Chan was at the party trying to serve tidbits like jelly rolls to everyone. The dojo master told him balancing the tidbit tray on his shell will build up Chan's balance and stanima. Chan was having a hard time keeping the tray balanced, his father had done the same at every party in the the olden days so he gave it a try.  
  
Chan was to busy thinking that he dropped the tray onto the floor. 56th time this night. It was a nightmare. Chan was so frustrated, he got into his shell and attacked the half broken plate. Bad idea, the floor was slippery and Chan lost control, he was flung off one of the indoor balconies. He was above the crowd now, the crowd stared at the green shell falling to the ground. "My life is over...bye bye dad, ill be meeting you in heaven soon." he gave one last breath.  
  
  
Peach came out of a door, why was everybody looking up. Her question was answered by a shell falling into her arms, the spike on the shell was luckily pointed outward. The crowd cheered! Peach couldn't believe this, "Alright everyone, settle down." The crowd went back to the festivities again. "Comeon little guy, your safe now." Peach said in a soothing voice. Chan blushed inside of his shell, imagine, a spike turtle being saved by a princess. Chan then remembered about how he broke the plate. Chan spun round then sped off to a room. Peach followed.  
  
  
"I'm so clumsy, I'll never be as good as my father." Chan weeped, he was in a guest room by the window. He looked up to the stars, "I have failed, father".  
"Of course you haven't." Peach had entered the room. Chan was startled, "Forgive me Princess, I didn't ask before I came into this room, I think I'll be going now." Chan tried to rush out the door, But Peach called him back. "Wait a second little man, what is the problem?" peach asked with concern and sympathy.  
"Promise you wont tell?"  
"I promise."  
"Okay then." Chan crawled to the window again.  
"Begin." said Peach. " Well, I was trying to balance dishes on my back while serving party members because master dojo told me it would help me build balance. but I just cant do it. I give up!" Chan sighed. Peach didnt change her expression.  
"Chan, my father once told me the key to martial art's is- hope." Peach explained. "I still belive in you, Chan."  
"Really?"  
"Royalty's word"  
"Thanks Peach," Chan smiled.  
"Chan, you should rejoin the party now."  
"But what if i mess up?"  
"No buts, now come on, I think a group of females, just like you, have been watching you all night." Peach once again smiled her pretty smile. Chan left the room, but not before saying, "Thank you, Princess Peach."  
  
  
End of Flash back:  
  
Chan was now a teen and he had grown stronger. But is he strong enough to beat Quantum? Find out next chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well whadda ya think? Was it good? Anyways review the story PLZ! Im gonna right part 2 soon.  
  
  
  



	2. Sewer battles

  
  
  
Last hope   
chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
""uh.........um....uh.....wha? Where am I?" Luigi got up, he spotted Mario, on the ground with no sign of life. Luigi checked Mario's hands. They were scorched and still had the thunder in them. "He must of took it on full force." Luigi enquired. He was talking about the flaming ball of metal, which had olny grazed Luigi's side but the sudden change of heat had put Luigi into submission. Mario started to open his eyes.  
  
"Luigi? that you?" Mario had blurred vision but soon gained focus, "Mario, you need to get to a healer right away. Luigi tried to pick up Mario but his hands felt like they were touching a freshly made lightning bolt.  
  
"I'll wait till the electricity settles, then ill bring you to the Toad town healer. I wouldn't dare leave you alone."  
"Thanks Luigi"  
"No problem."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in Toad town, Chan and Quantum were getting ready to battle. "To make it fair, ill mutate into a spike turtle, fine with you?" Quantum asked.  
"I dont care..."  
"Touchy little guy aren't ya?"  
"Just mutate and shut up.  
  
Two wings extracted from Quantum's backside. The wings enfulged him and he disappeared. The wings turned into metal then into a small shell. The shell's front hole opened and a little head popped out, the hole on the back opened and a spike came out. The little feet and tail also popped out of the other holes.  
  
"Ready to fight, you get first strike." Quantum challenged. Chan got into his shell and started spinning. He spun like a top in hyper-space. Finally he was a blur and a fast moving one too. Quantum closed his eyes and just sighed, " Just attack me." Chan launched himself into the sky, then he dived bombed Quantum.  
  
"Why aint Quantum attacking? Or at least concentrating?" one of the crowd members asked. When Chan was almost touching Quantum, Quantum opened his eyes. Chan was sent into the air. Quantum disappeared.  
Chan was being punched around like a ball, Nobody could see Quantum except the Dojo master and his 4 subjects.  
  
  
Everyone shifted their gaze to a blazing light in the sky. The light twirled downward, toward the falling Chan. Chan was getting beaten up bad by the light, which was Quantum's silver spike glowing in the sun. .Chan had an idea, he spotted a manhole a few metres away. He spun like a top again, then shot off toward the manhole with all his might. The covering was destroyed, in the sewers, dark shapes emerged from the waters.  
  
  
These were the bloopers and spike turtles, since Chan used to be a an evil spike turtle, these monstrosities were friends. The Bloopers resembled giant squid, they came in 4 different kinds. The mini bloopers will small but could do some critical butt kicking when they're in groups. The normal bloopers specialized in ink launching, they would fire blots of ink at an enemy which could paralyze and do some damage.  
  
  
The electro-bloopers were surrounded by a field of volts and watts ( no not the character Watt.)  
The Super Bloopers were the strongest, they could focus energy and raise their attack power. Spike turtles looked exactly like Chan, except they had a red shell instead of a green one. Some of the spike turtles were as big as a bus, all bloopers were light blue and could fly, the spike turtles used their shells to move around. Chan was on a platform, he ran down a path leading to a door, he knew the sewers very well, since he once lived in them.  
  
Quantum landed on the platform too. Bloopers and spike turtles(Ill call them sts) were all around. Quantum knew his form couldnt take on all these sewer dwellers. ' I need something........strong and agile' Quantum thought. As soon as thought it, the wings wrapped around his body and then turned metal. The wing's unfolded and a Rapto stood in Quantum's place. A Rapto was a Yoshi's worst enemy, they stole Yoshi eggs and wrecked Yoshi huts. The Rapto was the size of a Yoshi and was light brown with dark brown stripes that stretched across the back halfway. They were quick and strong.  
  
  
Quantum examined his Rapto body, 'impressive.' A swarm of mini bloopers attacked Quantum. He ran right through the swarm, they were brought down into the water. He glided through mid-air and bounced off the head of a super blooper. All the STs dove into the water and shot out sewer water out of their mouths. Quantum spotted a switch and kicked it On. The room opened turned into an arena, with the edges of the arena cut off and full of water. A hole was in the middle of the arena, it filled up with water. Quantum released a breath of blue flames into the air. It took down a few mini bloopers floating around. Chains hung from the ceiling. Quantum spotted the STs getting out of the water on the edges of the platform. They blasted Sewer water everywhere, Raptos, instead of spitting out eggs, they spat out bombs. Quantum spat out bombs at the St's. They just got into their shells and reflected the attack. The electro bloopers were planning to fire out lightning. The super bloopers were planning to use their tentacle take down. One Blooper popped out of the middle hole on the platform, It was trying to slap Quantum with a tentacle.   
  
Quantum was going to be in a frenzy at any moment, he didn't have enough time to change back into an ST and get back in his shell. The Rapto body couldn't take the attacks if they came, so Quantum would be killed 'cause of the Rapto body. Further thinking was delayed, The frenzy of attacks began.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Parrykarry was having a nice flight, until he saw a blazing light in the sky. He headed toward it, but he saw two familiar figures sitting by the Toad town gate. He flew down to them.  
  
"Hi Parrykarry. As you can see, Mario is in a bit of a fix. His hands have been scorched and I can't get him to the healer till later, there is something strange happening in Toad town." Luigi told Parrykarry about the flaming ball.  
  
"I can fix Mario right up! I was suppose to bring this medicine to Merlee because she accidently burned her hands on the crystal ball thingy while predicting somebody's future. ParryKarry handed a bottle to Luigi, "Rub on any burn and it will heal in about 10 seconds." Parrykarry instructed. Parrykarry was a Paratroopa, one with goggles and a mail bag. He delivered packages, mail,magazines all sorts of trinkets too. Mario, Luigi and Parrykarry headed to town after Mario's burns healed.  
  
  
Chan was headed for the next manhole, which was on the other side of Toad town, he was in Hyper koopa territory so he spun his way through fast. The Hyper koopas were evil rebel koopas who never worked for anybody. They only worked under the hand of Drake, the Hyper koopa leader. Staying under the sewers while fighting bloopers made the hyper Koopas very strong. Chan sensed some were nearby so he stopped.  
  
  
6 hyper koopas walked up to Chan. "Hey buddy. What brings you to this stinkin' place eh?" One laughed.  
"He probably wants to find his mommy!"  
Chan lost his temper. "Shut up turtle guts, move aside or you'll regret it."  
" Fine, let us have it" one of the hyper koopas sneered. All the hyper koopas got into their shells and rushed Chan.  
  
  
Chan wasn't expecting this and got knocked over, the Hyper koopas bounced around the room, hitting chan occasionally. Chan then used his mind link attack. 'Fellow subjects, I plead you assistance.'  
  
  
  
Lee heard Chan's voice loud and clear, " Lance, Tina, Chan has pleaded for assistance in the sewers, we must help." Lee ushered the other 2 to follow. Lee was a Duplighost, he had the ability to change into other forms. He once lived in the secret crystal palace between Starborn valley and Shiver shiver mountain. The reason he had to leave was he had took a liking to one of the good guys, princess Bow. She was a female boo that lived in a mansion on the end of the forbidden forest.  
  
  
Lee admired her but knew from the evil crystal king's oracle that she was destined to be a protector of light. The oracle went like this:  
  
  
  
  
  
The first to come is a red champion  
Destined to meet 8 friends in the end  
The first is wise even though small  
His courage is hidden behind a great wall  
The second is fast, hard shell he Wields  
Sprinting across the greatest fields  
The third hot temper, first female of the team  
can let of explosion with unheeding esteem  
The forth is like second but soars on great wings  
giving gifts and letters and various things  
the fifth is in a forest, confusing the pace  
disappearing without a trace  
sixth is captive in a small cell  
she may give the darkness stories to tell  
seventh lives on an island  
having only flippers, no hands  
though she may still, cross the land  
the last soars on a cloud in a field  
where all flowers give eachother yield  
All 9 heros will trek through chapters  
finally finding, the princess captor  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lee never understood the last part, but found out when Mario had saved peach. Bow had still lived in the forest, in the mansion.  
" Lance, you go in first." Lee told the Rapto. "Then you Tina, and i'll go last." The Rapto, Koopa, and Duplighost entered the manhole.  
  
  
Quantum jumped up and grabbed hold of a chain, the thunder from the electro bloopers couldn't reach the high up chains, but the Super bloopers could still go up.   
Quantum jumped down just as 3 super bloopers launched themselve up at the chains.  
Quantum kicked at the blooper in the middle, then he slashed it out of the hole and dove in. The fray of attacks couldn't find their way into the middle pool. Quantum changed into Parrkarry, he emerged and air raided all the Sts and Bloopers. Then shell shotted out of the sewers.  
  
  
  
Chan was having a lot of trouble, he couldnt take on 6 opponents that were stronger than normal. Just then one of the hyper koopas was shot down by a blue flame. Chan smiled and reconized his 4 buddies, Lee, Lance and Tina. They had come to help.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ill write more later.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
